Infrastructures (e.g., buildings, plants, warehouses, laboratories) and/or assets (e.g., safe-deposit boxes, computer devices) may utilize one or more access-controlled points (e.g., a door that requires an access card to enter) to prevent unauthorized personnel from accessing the infrastructures and/or assets. An authorized personnel may rely on an access card to enter into an access-controlled infrastructure/asset. However, the access card may be misplaced or stolen. If the authorized personnel loses the access card, it may be important to promptly notify security personnel (e.g., on premise security, network administrator) to prevent unauthorized personnel from gaining access to the access-controlled infrastructure/asset. If the security personnel is promptly notified, appropriate measures (e.g., revoke the access privilege of the access card) may be taken before any unauthorized personnel has an opportunity to access the access-controlled infrastructure/asset. However, if the access card is misplaced or stolen when the security personnel is unavailable or unreachable (e.g., over the weekends, during a holiday, in the middle of the night), it may take hours or days before the appropriate measures can be taken, which provides a vulnerable time to the unauthorized personnel. Therefore, improvements in access control may be desirable.